lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Brill
Brill is a large town east of Lucerne and north west of Stormwind where it stands as the capital and seat of the State of Brill. Brill is known as the farming capital of Lucerne and it is this town and the surrounding region that contains a large swathe of farming land, and for this reason its main purpose in its history has been the supply, and sources of trade for the farmers of the agricultural lands in North eastern Lucerne. But in this role many in Brill felt it was badly underappreciated due to the percieved strength of Forks in relation to Brill. Brill was historically ruled by House Jestife of whom would rule far before the Driving Tride but they followed Bill Lovie in loyalty and despite forgiveness from William Lovie III. they continued in this loyalty eventually leading to their destruction. Following the collapse of House Jestife it was to the shock of many that House Swift was risen to the position of dominence in Brill becoming the new Lord of the city and dramatically increasing their power overnight. Brill was one of the first settlements in the Valley of Lucerne, and its creation was only a few decades after the founding of the first city of the Valley in Forks. The original reason behind its foungding was because of a concentration of farmers in the region that wanted an area to congregate before making the final two day long trip to Lucerne. It grew quickly with settlers coming from Forks and Lucerne to provide the skills neccessary for the village to grow into a town. The ruling family was for many years was House Jestife but with their destruction and the rebuild of Brill, House Swift has taken Lordship of the town. Under House Swift the town of Brill is growing rapidly, and is growing as a center of Dragon Worship in Lucerne. History Early History Brill was one of the first settlements in the Valley of Lucerne, and its creation was only a few decades after the founding of the first city of the Valley in Forks. The original reason behind its foungding was because of a concentration of farmers in the region that wanted an area to congregate before making the final two day long trip to Lucerne. It grew quickly with settlers coming from Forks and Lucerne to provide the skills neccessary for the village to grow into a town. House Jestife See Also : House Jestife Following their defeat during the fall of John Lovie the remaining members of House Jestife left Lucerne where their reputation was ruined, and they fled east to the town of Brill. In Brill they used their coniving behavior meshed with their violence to utterly dominate and takeover the town from the old leader of the town in House Cash. With this in place House Cash left the town and moved to Tree Hill which left the main leadership of the town now gone, and replaced by House Jestife who the town would find had no skill in controlling the town. Their main goals over their time there were not the improvement of the town, and instead they actually begin heavily investing in basically their own village inside the town. The construction of this village left the town in huge debt, but instead of attempting to fix this the leadership of House Jestife made things worse when they further put the town in debt as they upgraded heavily their personal forces, and contructed a massive armory where they stored this vast equipment stores. Rebuild With the coming of Andrew Lovie as the new King of Lucerne, the city of Brill was one of many small villages and towns through the Kingdom that was highlighted for expansion. The goal was to turn Brill into the center of the farming area of North-West Lucerne. This expansion brought nearly a thousand new residents to the town over the course of three years on top of the increased natural growth that was prevelant across the entire Kingdom of Lucerne due to the increase of food, and supplies to the people. Government Brill was historically ruled by House Jestife of whom would rule far before the Driving Tride but they followed Bill Lovie in loyalty and despite forgiveness from William Lovie III. they continued in this loyalty eventually leading to their destruction. Following the collapse of House Jestife it was to the shock of many that House Swift was risen to the position of dominence in Brill becoming the new Lord of the city and dramatically increasing their power overnight. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Houses of Brill Former Houses House Jestife See Also : House Jestife House Jestife was once a very powerful Vandal house based out of Brill during the reign of William Lovie. Exiled from Lucerne following the Lucerne Civil Warthey now serve House Malfoy in their expansionism north of Westbridge . First coming to prominence during the Driving Tide House Jestife followed William Lovie to Lucerne where they became very close to the ruling family in House Lovie. There main members stayed behind during the War in Arnor and thus they were pursuaded heavily by John Lovie into following his madness. They lost their position when they sided with John Lovie during his madness, and they were forced to move to Brill. They were then nearly destroyed when they sided with the True Sons of Lucerne and attempted to assasinate members of the Lucernian regime. House Jestife then fled north and came to become a vassal house of House Malfoy where they now are one of their greatest supporters. Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne